142136-10-oct-2015-morning-coffee-weekend-at-last-edition
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I really loved Fallout 3 and New Vegas and I'm always a little nervous when they mess with the formula, so I feel a little ambivalent toward Fallout 4. I'll probably wait until the price goes down and try it then. | |} ---- I make mods so that adds to my enjoyment. One of the reasons I buy those games on day is to find bugs and see if I can fix them myself. I have to admit i'm not 100% sold on having a voiced protagonist but i'm cautiously optimistic. It did sell me on the weapon crafting and base building more than anything. I'm hoping I can make an anti material shotgun, that would make my day. | |} ---- I think part of what I liked about Fallout was the ability to make my character and then toss them up against the odds of the wasteland. It feels like they've shifted away from that a bit for the sake of narrative, which is fine, but there are a LOT of games out there like that already. Not saying it'll be bad, just it doesn't seem like Fallout. Also, I really appreciate the modding community, they're great for adding the things you want to the game. I had Skyrim and both fallout games modded to the gills. :P | |} ---- Traditionally, we only have Coffee during the week. While there is certainly nothing stopping the community from Weekend Editions, most of the regulars are work-day visitors. | |} ---- ---- Terribly sorry, guess I didn't get the memo on that change. | |} ---- Not a change and nothing to be sorry about. You (and anyone else) is more than welcome to start Coffee any day of the week. I used "traditionally" since that's just how it's always shaken loose. This is a new era, so Coffee away to your hearts content. No one is upset. :lol: Just letting Rat know why traffic is slower today than usual. Most of the "regulars" are folks who hang out here while at work/home during the week. On the weekends, we're usually playing WildStar! No harm, no foul. | |} ---- Makes sense. My weekends blend into the rest of the week since I'm always doing the same stuff, more or less. | |} ---- Yeah, I only stopped in because I was having a smoke and pancake. | |} ---- ---- HI!!! I just got to looking through the Discoveries Costumes Gallery (http://imgur.com/a/K65zV) and realized I've dug up all of the Refugee Set except the shoulders. I think that Barbaric set is awful, but I gotta go farm Auroria for that Colonist's set. I love the idea of exploring Nexus as a "regular" person. | |} ---- I have to agree. Making your own character and going at it is fantastic which, again, is why I love mods. Adding new hairstyles, tattoo's, faces, bodies and clothing makes every persons character unique. How that will pan out in 4 I don't know, we'll soon find out though. Nice that console players will get a few mods too. I doubt they will get the bigger ones like body/armour replacers or the big addons. At a guess it will probably just be small stuff like new armour, weapons and maybe housing. | |} ----